


CODDLE

by stuckinlineblues



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, OHHHO PRETTY B8Y, i like them and, kawaii deso chan i guess, oumasai-relationship, virginchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckinlineblues/pseuds/stuckinlineblues
Summary: A startled detective bonds with his supreme intruding boyfriend.





	CODDLE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duccy momo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=duccy+momo).



Shuichi awoke to the eccentric feeling of a light mass leaning on his front lateral. He strained to sit up then was hailed with his bound stage of the era, the ultimate supreme leader Kokichi Oma latent haphazardly on him with his arms swathed around Shuichi as if he got consent to do any of this late nocturnally while the dazed juvenile was profound into a soothing state of slumber. The oblivious gumshoe nudged at Kokichi in an effort to awake his boyfriend, fortuitously sweeping his hand against the endearing purple mane that consumed the exterior of his insipid head. "U-um, Kokichi...?" Shuichi cumbersomely chattered with his willowy fingers running through Kokichi's soft purple locks, fastening his bidding to Kokichi's alertness.

"Ooo, Shuichi, Shuichi! It's nice to see you! Ah, wasn't expecting to meet you here. Anyway," Kokichi quickened his route to Shuichi's face before his lips were abruptly pushed missing from the facial cheeks, netting a muffled groan over the detective's palms. He quailed when his sanities were manipulated by Kokichi penetrating a moist tongue into the midpoint of Shuichi's infuriating hand, inevitably tearing it away from the restriction. "Hmph! Damn, you're so mean! The ultimate supreme leader will not accept this denial from his beloved Shuichi!" Kokichi bawled out, huffing out a release of angry morphed moodily turn of proceedings expressively.

"Um Kokichi, why are you here anyway? You can't possibly expect any less of a reaction from me," Shuichi alleged in the formula of a layered question, sweating so badly that even Kokichi could make out the anxiety flying off of him and splashing into the sheets, blankets, and fluffy white pillows below the couple of adolescents.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you last night, cuz I love you... Plus your face is so pretty and I wanted to give it so many kisses! You know you want my kisses, pushy-chan. Let me have my share of fun, Shuichi!" Kokichi frantically clarified to his cognitive concerning the unanticipated arrival that whacked the daylights nerves straight from the departure slot of Shuichi's speculating mind.

Shuichi sniggered and made guaranteed to radically shield his desired feminine face from those eagerly profligate lips of Kokichi's, defective to explain the pair's boundaries beforehand to the romantic contact. "Hey, u-um, you do know that you could've just asked, don't you? You really should honestly, a surprise like this is certainly nice but also not a splendid cup of tea on my nerves." The detective rationally cycled through his well throughout the prolonged and verbose lecture uninteresting Kokichi to the socket of outright ridicule to the halt on his fully functioning cravings. "I love getting your kisses all the time but I also have an active anxiety problem." Shuichi bowdlerized the paraphrase of disapproval short from the yearning obviousness and permitted Kokichi to caress his face devoid of an end to it, wretchedly untrue but for the phase being it would have stood.

"Boy you so beautiful." Kokichi assured his feelings toward Shuichi's attendance via his frequently energized vocal cords, making Shuichi smile in a way that he would've disregarded if his giggling boyfriend hadn't rustled himself precise into that hectic lifespan of his, which was now defined by a sugar-coated reimbursed love. "Gotta love ya!" Sensationally, that childish grin could fluently be exempt as the sweetest article to face the earth as soon as you got a decent glimpse surrounding its bright glory.

"I love you too, you adorably cute evil boy." The delighted ultimate retorted whereas nuzzling his adolescent nose alongside his stunning boyfriend's sniffing basis.


End file.
